Claustrophobia
by randomteenager
Summary: [Slight AU] The tiny, compact Shinra prison triggers Tifa's claustrophobia. [CloTi] [one-shot]


**Author's Note: **I forget how exactly I got this idea, but I know I had visioned it differently than the way it came out. I mainly wanted to try writing Cloud as his confident self in Disc 1 of FFVII to see if I could, so I hope I did okay. I'm not feeling too confident about this one, meh, oh well. Reviews are appreciated!**  
**

I have three more to finish. Two rated M, one a "high-rated" T, and I'm probably going to start writing a regular rated T. I promise not every CloTi story I write is aimed to be rated M… it just seems to turn that way for some odd reason…

_Also thank you xXAsuka-chanXx for being my lovely beta!_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plotline.

* * *

**Claustrophobia**

Summary: [Slight AU] The tiny, compact Shinra prison triggers Tifa's claustrophobia. [CloTi] [one-shot]

* * *

The heavy steel door scraped against the concrete. Two Shinra guards shoved Cloud inside, slamming the door shut before he could turn around.

He stumbled a step before quickly regaining his footing. He scoffed, dusting himself off. With narrowed cerulean eyes, he glanced around his surroundings.

The room was small. Incredibly small. Barely enough room for any movement. Attached to the wall was a thin steel slab, a pathetic excuse of a bed. There was a small delivery trap in the door, probably to pass food through.

Just how long were they planning on holding him?

He sat against the metal slab, drumming his foot impatiently.

He was an ex-SOLDIER, 1st class. Did they realize who they were dealing with?

His eyes shifted to the right as he heard soft footsteps drawing closer. He tensed, fists clenching, reflexes ready to attack whoever came through the door.

When the door slammed open, Cloud reacted. He stood up and lunged with incredible speed for the entrance, cerulean eyes flashing dangerously—only for something warm and soft to collide into him, knocking him to the floor.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he grunted. _Damn._ A moment of opportunity, gone.

"Ow…" the person on top of him groaned, rubbing their head.

Cloud blinked. _That voice…_ He tilted his head down, raising an eyebrow.

"Tifa?"

Tifa's head sprang up, wide crimson eyes looking back into his. "Cloud?"

Silence settled for a moment as they stared at each other.

Well, no wonder he felt something soft and heavy against him—her generous breasts were pressing into his chest while her white tank top hung low, offering a tantalizing view of her ample cleavage.

Following his eyes, Tifa's face erupted into a dark blush. "Ah—I—" she pushed herself off of him, scooting back a few feet. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Cloud sat up, propping himself up with one hand against the ground and the other slacked over his bent knee.

"They got you too?" he asked.

She put both hands on the floor, her knees crooked on her sides. "Yeah."

"Where are Barrett and the others?"

"They made it out."

"Then how'd they get you?"

"Jessie got stuck. I went back to help."

Cloud said nothing, staring at the concrete floor between them.

There had been a surge of rebellions against Shinra, inspired by Avalanche. Shinra apprehended most of the civilians, overcrowding their prison cells. Cloud figured that's why him and Tifa ended up in the same cell—this tiny, tiny cell, barely fit for one person.

As though hearing his thoughts, Tifa mumbled, "So… not much room here, huh?" She frowned, rubbing the side of her arm nervously as she glanced around.

"We got the luxury suite," Cloud replied dryly as he stood up. He moved around Tifa, feeling along the door and cool concrete walls. The walls weren't the thickest—he could easily hack away at them with the Buster sword until they were rubble. But without his sword, his fists would be useless. Even with his enhanced strength from the Jenova cells swimming in his body, he wasn't strong enough to knock down steel with his bare hands.

He sat against the thin metal slab, leaning back as he bent a knee to his chest.

"You don't think we'll be here long, right?" Tifa asked, moving to sit at the opposite end of the slab, though it wasn't very long to begin with. Cloud was only a few inches away from her, close enough where she could feel the warmth of his body radiating from him. "They've gotta let us out sometime, right?" she prodded.

"Who knows," Cloud answered, staring at the floor with narrowed eyes.

A disturbing stillness filled the room as neither spoke. Tifa kept glancing at the walls around her, clenching a fist close to her chest. Cloud was beginning to grow restless, hating that he found himself in a helpless situation. His leg began to bounce as his patience wore thin.

Tifa glanced at his leg before looking to the wall. She repeated this pattern a few times until she finally said, "Could you stop that?"

Cloud flicked his gaze over to her, his face stoic as he stopped moving his leg. Silence reigned once more until Cloud began drumming his fingers against the knee drawn against his chest. The sound was softer than the obnoxious tapping of his leg, which had echoed in the compact room, and it was serving well as a small outlet to relieve his building agitation.

But Tifa wouldn't have it, sighing heavily as she snarled at him, "Cloud, do you _mind?_"

The swordsman looked at her, eyes squinting at her angry tone. "What's with you?"

She quickly shook her head, ridding the heavy scowl from her face. "Sorry, sorry. I just…" She rubbed her arm again as her red eyes swept across the small room. "I'm… a little claustrophobic."

Cloud blinked. "Since when?"

"Since I was a kid, and my dad wouldn't let me leave my room after my accident."

_Accident?_ Cloud repeated mentally. The word inspired a vague, fuzzy memory, but nothing clear came to mind.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he asked, "How bad is it?"

"I don't know. It's been a while since the last episode."

There was a thoughtful pause before Cloud spoke. "Try not to think about it."

Tifa laughed humorlessly. "A little hard when there's not much thinking space."

Cloud shrugged. He didn't how to help people with their fears. He was just blindly guessing.

"Talk," he suggested.

Tifa glanced at him. "I am talking."

Cloud shifted his eyes, meeting her gaze. "Talk about something else. Something you like."

"Huh?"

"Distract yourself. Tell me something you like."

"Something… I like?" Tifa echoed, looking away. She pressed the tips of her fingers together, her mind swimming in thoughts. Something she liked… well, one thing she liked was barely a few inches away from her. She liked his spiky blonde hair, his dazzling bright cerulean eyes. The way he carried himself confidently, always under control—a far cry from his shy, awkward demeanor when they were kids.

Her hands covered her cheeks, which grew warmer from her train of thought. She couldn't possibly talk about Cloud _to_ Cloud. It'd be much too embarrassing! She shook her head rapidly side to side, oblivious to Cloud's raised brow at her odd actions.

"What?" he asked.

Her head snapped in his direction, her hands flailing before her as she gave him an unusually bright smile. "Nothing! Nothing!"

He stared at her flatly. "Tifa, tell me. What were you thinking about?"

She tried to dismiss the topic with hasty waves of her hand. "Nothing! Don't worry, okay? It was just something silly, that's all!"

He eyed her for a moment before shifting his gaze elsewhere, letting the subject drop.

Time was moving disturbingly slow. How long had they been in this godforsaken cell? An hour, maybe two? Cloud wasn't sure.

He glanced over to Tifa, who was unusually still during the time. He frowned slightly upon seeing her eyes wide, her body trembling slightly, her face genuinely terrified.

"Tifa," he called out quietly, noting how she jumped at the sound of her name.

"I, um, ran out of things to distract myself," she mumbled, her voice shaking. "I c-can't stand it in here, Cloud. How much longer do w-we have to stay?"

"I don't know," Cloud mumbled, averting his gaze. It bothered him to see Tifa like that. She was always cheerful and strong, but here she was fragile and scared. She ran out of things to distract herself, she said. There had to be something that could help her.

An idea instantly came to mind. He would have scoffed loudly if Tifa weren't in the room. This idea would probably benefit him more than it would help her. Still, no matter how she took it, it would definitely give her a new distraction, which would buy him some time to try and figure out how they could escape.

His leg started bouncing again, this time out of anticipation instead of impatience.

"Tifa," Cloud said quietly. She didn't move, her face covered by a curtain of her long brown hair. "Look at me."

She remained still for a moment before complying, slightly turning her head in his direction. He saw the glisten in her red eyes, how she bit her lower lip and tried to hold back her tears. That erased his hesitance. He had to help her; he couldn't stand to see her like that.

He placed a hand on the back of her head—he barely had to reach, she was already so close—and brought her face to him, pressing his lips against hers.

She was frozen against him, perfectly still. But despite her lack of participation she tasted sweet, amazingly sweet, better than he could have imagined. A level of control slipped away as he pulled her flush against him, slanting his mouth over hers, relishing how good she tasted.

His ears caught a faint noise she made before he released her, panting quietly. His gaze flickered to Tifa's face for a moment, noting how the color of her cheeks matched the red hues of her eyes.

He looked away, oblivious to how she slowly licked her lips as he swiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

From his peripheral vision, he could see she stopped shaking. So at least he had been partially successful—she was distracted again. He braced himself for a slap or for her to yell at him, but no such reaction came.

Instead she scooted closer to him, hesitantly holding a small part of the side of his shirt.

"…Cloud?" she asked, her voice incredibly soft and light. She tugged on his shirt, prompting him to look at her. She shyly looked to his eyes, biting her lower lip. "Will you… distract me again?"

His eyes widened a fraction at the question. His heart thumped wildly as he shifted, slowly turning his body to face her.

"…How much distraction do you want?" he asked quietly.

She blushed heavily, averting her eyes. "As much as you'll give me."

His eyes darkened. "Tifa…"

She swallowed, slowly raising her eyes to his. "P-Please?" she whispered, pushing herself up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

His eyes closed for a brief moment. When he opened them again, his gaze was half-lidded, desire swirling in the deep cerulean hues. He held the side of her face, crushing her lips against his.

This time she reacted, clutching the collar of his black wool shirt and pressing herself against him. His hands slid down her sides before settling on her waist, pulling her into his lap. Her knees planted on either side of him as her hands ran through his hair.

She moaned softly as he nibbled her lower lip and traced it with his tongue. When she opened her mouth she met his tongue with her own, tangling and rubbing against his heatedly.

The two parted for air as they caught their breath in heavy pants. Their faces were flushed, eyes heavy-lidded with lips inches apart. He kissed her hungrily, sucking her upper lip wetly as he angled her face against his.

He pulled back, and she gasped when he ran his hot tongue up her throat. Her hips ground against him as she tilted her head back, her long brown hair cascading down her back.

"Cloud…" she whispered breathlessly, her fingers massaging his scalp. He kissed along her neck, biting lightly before flicking his tongue repeatedly over the little nips.

"Tifa," he murmured, watching her dazed red eyes look into his as she breathed heavily. By some action she failed to notice, he had undone her suspenders as they slacked at her waist. His hands slipped beneath her white midriff top, making her body shiver from his warm touch. He cupped her breasts, squeezing lightly. She moaned again, eyes coming to a close as her tongue swept over her upper lip.

"Tifa," Cloud called as she looked at him with hooded eyelids.

"Wha… what?" she breathed, tugging his hair when he brushed his thumbs over the hardening tips.

He winced slightly from the pull, panting quietly. "The walls are thin," he said.

His words seemed like a blur to her with her erratic heartbeat thumping in her chest. Pleasurable sensations coursed throughout her body from his warm, rough hands. Whatever he was saying was stopping him from continuing, causing frustration to build inside her.

She ground her hips against his once more, smiling when she heard him grunt. She kissed his cheek, tugging his earlobe between her teeth before whispering hotly in his ear, "Keep going."

"Did you hear me?" he asked, his voice husky. She answered by flicking her tongue against the stud in his ear. He groaned softly before giving her breasts a hearty squeeze, making her whimper. "Did you?"

"_Cloud_," she whined, rubbing herself against him, trying to create the friction he was deliberately refusing her.

"Damn it," he grumbled, tugging her shirt over her head as she raised her arms. He tossed it to the side before kissing her, swerving his tongue in her mouth as his hands moved to the hooks on her bra. He quickly undid the latches, sliding the straps down her arms before throwing it aside.

He kneaded the soft, bare flesh, her generous breasts overflowing in his palms. Tifa tilted her head back, making little noises as he kissed a trail from her neck to her collarbone.

She sighed erotically as he ran his tongue along her sternum, making wet patterns along her smooth, creamy skin. She moaned his name as his hands massaged her breasts, her body squirming as he twisted a sensitive nipple between his thumb and forefinger. A moment later his lips wrapped around the rosy peak, making her bite her lip as her hand moved to the side of his face.

She wriggled beneath him, whimpering as he swept his tongue repeatedly over her nipple, making it hard enough for him to nip with his teeth. His hands rhythmically squeezed her breasts as his mouth traveled over her chest, sucking and leaving red blotches along her skin.

Tifa spread her legs wide, swiveling her hips against him. Her skirt rose with her movements, revealing more of her soft thighs. She moaned breathlessly as she felt his growing arousal press against her thin panties.

His tongue swirled around a sensitive tip before his mouth sucked hard, taking in as much of her large breast as he could manage. Tifa panted heavily, eyes rolling close. The hand on his face felt the movement of his jaw as he sucked, making her head spin.

She felt him pull his mouth away, causing her to look down at him. Cloud reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and placing it on the remainder of the cool metal slab. He tilted his head up to look at her, his ragged breathing fanning her neck.

"Lie down," he ordered in a husky voice that made her toes curl.

Tifa nodded, her expression flushed and dazed as she complied, shifting on her back against his shirt. Her long brown hair fanned out beneath her, some strands falling off the edges of the slab. Her lashes hung low over her eyes as Cloud adjusted over her, a gasp escaping her when she felt something hard brush against her thigh. Her stomach flipped in excitement as her arms wound around his neck, catching him off guard as she pulled him down and kissed him.

He was still for a moment before returning her kiss, dipping his tongue in her mouth when she parted her lips. She moaned loudly against him, her hands roving over his toned chest and the muscles rippling along his skin. She sucked hard on his tongue, making him groan deliciously against her lips. When she pulled back, a thin strand of saliva connected their mouths. They both panted heavily, staring at each other before Tifa licked her lips, severing the strand.

"Good," Cloud breathed, making Tifa blush as she smiled shyly in return. Removing his gloves with his teeth, he put two fingers before her slightly open mouth, tracing her wet lips with the tips. She watched him with dark red eyes, feeling his fingers brush against her tongue. Understanding the hint, Tifa held his palm as her mouth enveloped his fingers, pushing them as deep as she could manage as she sucked.

Cloud grunted at the pressure of her lips as she withdrew his hand, running her tongue along the lengths of his saliva-coated fingers.

He brushed the hair away from her flushed face, watching the way her chest rose and fell with her breaths and how her glazed red eyes looked back into his.

He dropped his wet hand between her legs, not sparing a second before he began rubbing the thin fabric of her panties. Tifa visibly jumped at the sensation, her lips falling open to scream in surprise, but Cloud muffled the sound by placing his mouth over hers, swerving his tongue inside.

She was squirming madly now, especially when he pressed his middle finger into her. He could feel how damp her panties were and how they were grew even wetter the more he rubbed.

Tifa arched her back, drawing his attention to her firm, succulent breasts. He was barely touching her and she was going insane as sexy mewls spilled out of her mouth.

He wanted her to lose it, and he wondered how frustrated he could get her.

His lips enveloped a nipple as his free hand slid down her back and cupped her ass, tilting it toward his rubbing fingers. Tifa made a small whining noise, trying to maneuver her hips so his hand could slip beneath her panties. Her tiny skirt bunched around her hips, barely causing a barrier for him.

He pushed into her through her panties. All the teasing was making her head spin. As his middle finger pushed, his thumb and forefinger tugged on her electrified clit.

Tifa gave a loud, sexy moan as her hand desperately clutched his shoulder.

"Ohh—please," she begged, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Cloud… I…"

He adjusted again, settling his head between her thighs. He ran his tongue along the fabric, making Tifa cry out. An amused glint lit his eye—she was soaking wet.

He grabbed the waistband of her tiny skirt, peeling both her skirt and panties off those long lovely legs of hers. He ran his hands down her smooth legs before his fingers settled between her thighs. He swiped through the cream trickling down, making Tifa gasp. She blushed heavily when he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them dry.

"Cloud…" she whined softly, the ache between her legs growing more unbearable. _How embarrassing…! _

He looked at her with those intense cerulean eyes, making her breath still in her throat.

He withdrew his fingers with an audible _pop!_ before placing them at her core. He watched her eyes close in bliss as he pushed his fingers to the knuckle inside.

Her hips bucked as he pumped his fingers in a frenetic pace. She moaned and breathed hard, placing her hand on her neck as she licked her lips.

Cloud leaned over her, running his tongue along the underside of her breast before nipping the hardened bud with his teeth. He felt her other hand sink into his hair, massaging his scalp as he continued to push his fingers in and out of her.

He kissed down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button. She wriggled beneath him, moaning and giggling at the same time. He kissed a path down her torso until he laid his mouth over her clit.

He flicked his tongue repeatedly over the sensitive nubbin as he curled his fingers inside of her. Tifa gasped as her hips lifted off the slab, her hand desperately clutching his hair. She moaned his name loudly as he lapped up the sweet essence emanating from her. Her head was spinning, rendering her incoherent simply from his mouth and fingers.

Tifa bit her lip hard, trying to quiet the noises coming from her. The sensation of his hot tongue and rough fingers between her legs was dizzying, maddening. Was this really happening? Part of her wondered if she was dreaming, it was too good to be true. He was too good, his body felt too good—

His fingers parted her nether lips and he dipped his tongue inside. Her hips bucked, her legs pressing into his back. She felt him withdraw his mouth, his fingers continuing their work as he leaned over her.

He watched her face, how her eyebrows pulled together and her mouth formed a cute "o". Many emotions flashed across her face, especially when he pressed his thumb into her clit. Her eyes remained blissfully closed as her head turned left and right.

Cloud licked his lips before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, clearing the liquid that smeared his lips. He could feel her climax getting closer and closer as her walls tightened around his fingers and her nails dug into the skin of his back.

He wiggled his fingers inside her, pumping her incredibly fast then suddenly slowing down to a lazy tempo. He repeated this a few times, and it amused him how she made a whining sound and sunk her nails deeper into his skin.

His eyes focused on her face. "Do you want more?" he asked quietly, spreading his fingers inside of her.

Tifa whimpered loudly and nodded her head rapidly, rolling her hips against his hand.

He withdrew his fingers, rubbing them against her center tantalizingly slow. She voiced her frustration, her hand reaching down to grab his wrist, urging him to give her the friction she wanted.

"What do you want?" he asked in a calm tone that drove her wild.

"Cloud…" she whined breathlessly, her eyes slowly opening as she peered up at him. "Please…"

His mouth kissed the side of her neck, flicking his tongue against her racing pulse. Tifa whimpered, clutching at his hair as she wiggled her hips.

A thin sheet of sweat enveloped her skin, making her taste salty. Cloud shifted his other hand, kneading her plump breast.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

Tifa sighed erotically, bending and spreading her legs. Her knee brushed against his thigh, right by the clothed head of his throbbing, painful erection.

His eyes darkened as she pressed her hands against his bare stomach, one rising to cup the back of his neck and the other sliding down to grip his firm member.

Cloud grunted, one eye drawing to a close as she ran her palm along his arousal, the friction from his pants creating an uncomfortable itch. Tifa pulled his neck down and kissed him, nibbling his lower lip and moaning softly.

When she drew back, she whispered, "I want you…" She blushed darkly, adding, "I want you… inside."

He studied her face, quiet for a long time. Then he asked deliberately slow, "What would you do… to get me inside?"

Tifa felt the heat of her blush spread down her neck and across her chest. She wasn't used to using such frank speech, especially with _Cloud_. Her eyes fell away from his, unable to take the intensity in his gaze. Her whole body was hot, the area between her legs aching and very sensitive. She caught her breath in heavy pants, trying to muster a response.

She felt Cloud's eyes on her, quietly observing her. The calm expression on his face… was he not as bothered as she was? She had felt how firm he was in her hand, so how could he look so serene?

She had to even the playing field. Make him want her as much as she wanted him.

Shoving the anxiety to the back of her mind, Tifa returned her eyes to his. She shifted, sitting upright. His eyes watched her with great interest as she placed her hands on his warm chest, coaxing him back against the concrete wall of the tiny Shinra prison. His body tensed from the cool concrete, only to relax when she pressed her lips against his.

He made a sound in the back of his throat as she lightly scraped her nails down his chest. She pulled away from his lips, mirroring his heavy-lidded daze as one hand propped against the slab while the other rested at the waistband of his pants. She slipped her hand beneath the fabric, wrapping her fingers tightly around him.

She pressed kisses against his neck, working up to his ear as she sucked his earlobe wetly. He grunted as her hand began to rub, varying from a slow pace to fast and rough. She mimicked the way he teased her earlier as her thumb rubbed the slit at the head. She noticed his hands ball into fists as he breathed through his nose.

He still wasn't losing control like she wanted. She squeezed hard and pumped her hand quickly along his length. His mouth parted and his head tilted back, but he still made no sound that conveyed his pleasure. His eyes opened a little, locking with hers. They seemed to be challenging her to make him submit.

What more could she do? She pondered for a moment before a thought struck her mind. It made her feel a little nervous—she'd never done such a thing before. But the way Cloud looked at her, with that haughty glint in his eye, sparked something in her.

Taking a breath, she moved her hand to the waistband of his pants and pulled down. He watched as her fingers rewrapped along his now exposed length before she adjusted, moving onto her stomach with her knees propping her up as she dropped her head into his lap.

Wanton desire flashed in his eyes as he felt her heavy breasts pressing into his thigh. Then he saw her mouth part before she experimentally flicked her tongue along the head.

He couldn't control the reaction his body gave as he grunted, closing one eye. Tifa peered up at him, and the innocent sheen in her red eyes while she ran her pink tongue along the side of his member made his body uncomfortably hot.

He swallowed as his fingers tensed. She seemed to notice his subtle reaction as she tucked her hair behind her ear, parting her mouth further and enveloping as much of him as she could.

Her mouth was hot and wet and much, much more stimulating than her hand. Cloud groaned as Tifa immediately began sucking rigorously, dipping her head constantly. She moaned against him, sending a vibration that made Cloud shudder.

When she withdrew her mouth, her hand continued pumping him. She licked her lips before flicking her tongue repeatedly over the head. Her mouth traveled along the sides, sucking here and there. When she engulfed him again she could feel him thrust into her mouth. His hips lunged when she pulled her lips away, making her look up at him with a coy smile.

His head was tilted back and his Adam's apple strained against his throat as he breathed harshly. The low growls and delicious groans escaping him, especially when her hand dropped to massage his balls, made her ache worse between her legs. She pushed herself up with one hand against his thigh, making him look at her.

She closed her eyes and kissed him. He held the back of her head as he thrust into her pumping hand. His kiss was ravenous, possessive and hot—his tongue delved into her mouth and claimed dominance while his teeth ravished her lips, making them full and pouty.

She pulled away from his mouth, kissing down his neck to his chest. She ran her tongue along his nipple, making him suck in a breath, before continuing down his chiseled abdomen to his throbbing member.

She ran her thumb against the slit before lapping her tongue repeatedly against it. Cloud was groaning uninhibitedly now, grasping her soft hair and coaxing her head lower. She obliged him, taking him in as deep as she could manage. She sucked vigorously while tugging on his balls, making him grunt and groan her name. She kept up the hard pressure while stroking him in a fast rhythm until he suddenly jerked her lips away, pulling her up by her chin to give her a searing kiss that made her toes curl.

He drew back and whispered in a rough voice, "Come here."

Her stomach flipped in excitement as she moved, planting her knees on either side of him and spreading her legs wide. Her hands rested against his shoulders while his own slid from her slender waist to cup her backside.

She could feel the tip of his shaft teasing her entrance, making her bite her lip in anticipation.

"Tifa," Cloud called, but her gaze remained locked on the organ between her legs. "Look at me," he told her, squeezing her rear to compel her attention.

She made a cute squeak before complying, lifting her red eyes to look into his endless blue. He tilted his head and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Tifa blinked before returning his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed herself against him.

He gradually entered her, muffling the noises she made by kissing her harder. But when she sank down and took him entirely, he pulled away from her ilps, his eyes clenching tighter as he released a guttural groan.

He filled her completely, making Tifa bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud. The sensations coursing through her were dizzying and maddening but _oh so_ good.

Cloud grunted as he started to thrust up into her, quickly setting a hard, rough pace. Tifa cried out, curling against his chest and resting her cheek against his collarbone. Her hands slid back to his shoulders, her fingers arching as her nails sunk into his skin. He groaned at the injury, a mix of pain and pleasure as he slammed harder into her.

Tifa arched her body, tilting her head back as moans and whimpers spilled out of her mouth. Her long brunette hair cascaded down her back as Cloud kissed her neck, nipping at the skin here and there.

She met his powerful thrusts with vicious grinds. With his hands on her backside he could feel her roll her hips against him, bringing them both closer and closer to release. She cried out his name as he lifted one hand and massaged her breast, bringing a rosy tip to his mouth as he sucked roughly. He kissed the valley between her breasts before he traveled along her smooth, creamy skin, blazing a path with his tongue and nipping with his teeth.

The tiny room echoed their harsh breathing, groans and moans. It began to become filled with the pungent scent of sweat and sex.

Cloud pushed Tifa on her back, lying her against his shirt before moving over her. She looked at him under heavy-lidded eyes, her chest rising and falling with every breath. He lifted her legs over his shoulder before pushing into her again and continuing his hard thrusts.

Tifa cried out with a strained moan, her head lolling back as her breasts bounced with every thrust. Cloud kissed her ankle before hooking her legs around his waist. He leaned over her, moving his hips in a circular motion before burying himself deep inside her.

He kissed her neck before trailing to her lips, letting her tongue plunder his mouth. He felt her walls tighten before she screamed against him, locking those lovely legs against his hips as she arched her body and pressed it against his.

He continued moving inside her before hitting his own release, groaning through clenched teeth as he closed his eyes and pulled his eyebrows close together.

He withdrew himself from her, hearing her soft whimper as they both caught their breaths in heavy pants. He fell to his side, leaning against the wall as Tifa turned to face him and curled against him.

She pressed a wet kiss to his cheek before giving him a dazzling smile. "Thank you," she said softly, nestling her head against the crook of his neck.

Just before she could relax against him, Cloud sat upright, making her fall against his shirt. She blinked in confusion as his eyes searched the ground before picking up his pants.

"We need to get dressed," he said, hitching up his trousers.

He missed the look of hurt that crossed Tifa's face as he gathered her clothes and handed them to her.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, sliding on her skirt and underwear. "Did you hear something?"

Cloud nodded, averting his gaze from her to give her privacy, but more to not distract himself. "The guards went to get reinforcements before they come back here."

Tifa frowned noting the way he avoided her eyes as she clasped her bra before pulling her shirt over her head. "Reinforcements? Why?"

He snuck a glance at her. Seeing her dressed, he sat at the opposite end of the slab. Locking eyes with her, he told her, "They have to investigate your screaming."

Tifa blushed heavily, bashfully looking away from him as she self-consciously held her other arm. "I wasn't the only one being noisy," she retorted meekly, continuing to avoid his gaze.

He placed a hand on her thigh, moving it aside a little. Tifa flinched, looking at him with wide eyes. His gaze darted down before meeting hers.

"My shirt," he explained.

Her face flushed darker realizing she was still sitting on it. "Sorry," she mumbled, handing it to him.

Tifa felt uncomfortable churns in her stomach. _What we did was part of his plan to get us out, _she thought, her shoulders slouching while Cloud slipped on his shirt. _Of course, it's not like he was actually worried about me._

"They'll be back in a few minutes," Cloud continued. "We'll only have a few seconds, so get ready."

"Yeah," she answered, but he could hear her voice was distant.

He eyed her for a moment, noting her downcast gaze and slouched posture.

"Tifa," he called. She didn't look at him, making his eyes narrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered with a sigh, brushing her hair over her shoulders as she stood up. Cloud's eyes fell to the red marks along her neck, marks that he had made.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said, lifting his gaze to her face. "If you're distracted, this isn't going to work."

"I'm fine," she said, closing her eyes as she gave him a bright, fake smile. "Really. So let's just focus, okay? We only have a few seconds."

Cloud frowned at the fake smile she gave him, shifting his gaze away. This attitude change of hers was sudden. He wondered, what prompted her to get like this? Before, her claustrophobia made her timid and vulnerable. But now…

"You're not scared anymore."

Tifa loosened her tense posture, releasing the grip she had on her other arm. "No… that's not true." She paused for a moment as he studied her. "I'm still a little scared. But now, instead of thinking about the walls closing in on me, I think about you…" She placed a hand on her neck, over those marks he'd made, and he wondered if she did that on purpose. She looked at the ground, causing strands of her tousled hair to shield her face. "I'm still scared… but thinking of you gives me strength to face my fears, to not be so scared."

Silence followed, reigning in the room for a few moments.

After a considerable pause, Cloud muttered, "Good."

Tifa slightly lifted her head, shifting her eyes to look at him.

He walked towards her, watching her eyes warily rise to meet his. "Tifa, I don't ever want to see you like that again. So scared, and afraid…" He shook his head. "That's not the Tifa I know. You're cheerful and strong." He grabbed the wrist against her neck, lifting it away and looking at the marks. "If this is what it takes to get you to realize that, then fine."

Her eyes widened slightly, glancing at the hand on her wrist before looking at his face. "You mean… I wasn't part of your plan?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

She ducked her head away. "I thought… I thought that you were just using me to, you know…" A warm blush spread across her cheeks. "To make enough noise to get the guards' attention."

He stared at her before shaking his head. His fingers trailed down her wrist and along her arm, moving tantalizingly slow against her skin.

"No…" he said quietly, taking a step towards her. He saw her nervous swallow as her shaky eyes looked into his. "You told me to distract you, so I did, because I hated to seeing you like that." His fingers moved leisurely along her shoulder, sliding to her neck before he held the side of her face. Her hand rested against his chest, feeling the soft beat of his heart. He ran his thumb against her lower lip, red and pouty from his rough kisses. "After all of that…" he began, his voice a low murmur, "the guards were the furthest thing from my mind."

Tifa studied his face, her voice soft and hesitant. "You… were really worried about me?"

"Getting out was a second priority. I didn't realize this could work until I heard them walking by outside. By then, you were already making enough noise to catch their attention."

He felt her cheek warm under his palm in a pretty blush as she looked away. "You don't have to be so blunt about it."

He chuckled before feeling her yank on his shirt, pulling him down to meet her lips. He looked at her for a moment before turning her kiss, keeping his hold on the side of her face.

She drew back, beaming a bright smile. "Thank you," she said before releasing his shirt and turning around. "I hear them coming." Cloud paused to listen, and sure enough there were hushed boots brushing against the concrete floor outside. Tifa crouched into her fighter stance, her fists up and set. Glancing back at him, she asked, "Ready?"

He nodded, crouching as well.

_Five, four, three, two—_

The heavy concrete door slammed open.


End file.
